Field effect transistors are characterized by a source region, a drain region and a gate. The source and drain regions are typically received within a semiconductive material, such as a semiconductive substrate. The gate is typically disposed elevationally over the source and drain regions. A gate voltage of sufficient minimum magnitude can be placed on the gate to induce a channel region underneath the gate and between the source and drain regions. Such channel-inducing voltage is typically referred to as the transistor's threshold voltage, or Vt. Accordingly, the threshold voltage turns the transistor on. Once the magnitude of the threshold voltage has been exceeded, current can flow between the source and drain regions in accordance with a voltage called the source/drain voltage, or Vds.
Threshold voltage magnitudes can be affected by channel implants. Specifically, during fabrication of semiconductor devices, a substrate can be implanted with certain types of impurity to modify or change the threshold voltage of a resultant device. Such channel implants can also affect a condition known as subsurface punchthrough. Punchthrough is a phenomenon which is associated with a merging of the source and drain depletion regions within a MOSFET. Specifically, as the channel gets shorter (as device dimensions get smaller), depletion region edges get closer together. When the channel length is decreased to roughly the sum of the two junction depletion widths, punchthrough is established. Punchthrough is an undesired effect in MOSFETS.
One way of addressing punchthrough in sub-micron devices is through provision of a so-called halo implant, also known as a “pocket” implant. Halo implants are formed by implanting dopants (opposite in type to that of the source and drain) within the substrate proximate the source and drain regions, and are typically disposed underneath the channel region. The implanted halo dopant raises the doping concentration only on the inside walls of the source/drain junctions, so that the channel length can be decreased without needing to use a higher doped substrate. That is, punchthrough does not set in until a shorter channel length because of the halo.
It is desirable to have MOSFETS with different threshold voltages depending upon the context in which the integrated circuitry of which they comprise a part is to be used. In the context of memory devices it can be beneficial to have transistors with different threshold voltages.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the methods through which integrated circuits are fabricated. In particular, the invention arose concerns associated with providing improved methods of forming memory devices.